


Fairtytale of New York

by lb4



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, fisk's daughter reader, originally posted on tumblr on christmas eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: It's Christmas times and your father, Wilson Fisk throws a dinner party. You're sat next to the person you'd least like to be.





	Fairtytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my throwaway tumblr, crushedwesley, on Christmas Eve 2016 - I only just got round to putting it here.

Your father had decided to host an early Christmas dinner party for the closest of his acquaintances. You had been roped into coming as your father was always wanting to spend more time with you - and for you to finally “get to know” Vanessa - despite your assurances that you actually quite liked the woman. After a conversation with one of your father's drivers, as you were trying to make the most of the evening, you decided you'd take your seat.

Walking over to the long table you cast your eyes to the nameplate placed next to yours. Of course, it was the one name you least wanted to see.

James Wesley.

 

You knew your dad had done this on purpose - despite yours and Wesley's bickering over the past couple of months, he always wanted the two of you to see eye to eye like you once had. You're about to take your seat when it's being pulled out for you - and then a familiar scent catches up with you. The man himself is pretending to be kind and courteous as usual.

"Good evening." He greets, a forced but pleasant smile on his face.

"James." You say shortly, no longer using the sweet nickname you used to give him and taking the seat that had been offered to you. 

"Glad you could make it - would've been a shame if dad had you out running errands." The way you finish your sentence puts down his role as your father's right-hand man, to something lesser.

His body lowers into his seat, but he's still towering over you even when you're both seated. "I certainly couldn't miss such pleasant company."  

You have to resist the urge to roll your eyes - thankfully in that moment your father and Vanessa take their seats, at the top of the table and across from you respectively. The dinner goes smoothly as always - with your father's security making sure the evening goes along uninterrupted. Although to your father's distaste, the security couldn't manage to make you and Wesley get along like they managed to accomplish everything else.

It was Christmas and in that spirit, you really were trying hard to resist your usual snide remarks.

Wesley was cocky - but it wasn't that in itself that bothered you - it was how ridiculously attractive he was whilst doing it. His otherwise polite, courteous and put together manner made his cockiness a charming addition to his personality, rather than another annoying flaw like it was with other men.

When other men walk about acting like they know exactly how attractive they are - it irked you - but Wesley was the only one where you felt it was justified.

 

The tension between you two all came from one night after you went out on a date with someone you'd met from your work - he'd driven you to a restaurant far away from your home. The night was cut short when he was driving you back and tried to make a move on you. When you rejected him he kicked you out of the car and you didn't know your way back home. Not wanting to worry your father - you rang Wesley - who came for you immediately.

Your silky and revealing dress was doing very little to keep you warm - it had been fine for the first couple of minutes but now thirty had passed and you were clutching at your own body in an effort to keep yourself warm. Wesley's car soon pulled up, though you didn't notice it at first, being too busy pacing back and forth. Then you heard Wesley call your name.

"Are you alright?" He strides over to you and looks more concerned than you were expecting. "You look cold." He states and takes off his jacket, laying it over your shoulders.

"A bit shaken too." You reply as he steers you toward the car - opening the door for you before getting in himself.

"I'm truly sorry for your evening, though I suggest we both keep this from your father." He looks slightly more serious - maybe worried he may get the blame for letting you go on this date.

"Yeah, thanks." You smile at him.

"Perhaps next time you should reconsider before going on dates with such unseemly characters." He remarks, distaste evident on his face.

"I was hoping I'd avoid the lecture, I can date who I want Wes, why do you think you get an input?" You raise your voice.

Coolly, he turns away.   
"Francis, we'd like some privacy."

The black divider rolls up.

"I get a say because I care about you. Deeply. More than I'd care to admit. And quite frankly it annoys me seeing you be with other men knowing I could never have you because god knows what your father would do."

You're at a loss for words. You and Wesley had always gotten on well, but you didn't know how deeply that went until now.  
You lean over to the man and take a hold of his tie, pulling him close to you before planting an insistent kiss to his lips. You go to pull away but his fingers are slipping into your hair and his other hand was sliding onto your waist.

Wesley decided to enjoy this whilst it lasted - and then his phone rang. He breaks from the kiss and turns his head to check the glowing display.

It's your father.

 

The end of the night is nearing and you know your father and Vanessa will want some alone time to end their seemingly perfect evening.

Their guests had left and only them, Wesley and yourself remained - though you decided you were going to excuse yourself and return home.

Wesley stood with you. "I think it's my time to leave too."

Both your father and Vanessa stood and you kissed both on the cheek - Wesley shaking your father's hand and kissing Vanessa's before you turned to leave.

You stood in the foyer, grabbing your coat, and Wesley followed you in to grab his own.

"Allow me." He said, taking the coat and holding it so you could slip your arms into it.  You both walk out of your father's house, nodding at the door security as you pass and down the steps onto the street. He has the gift bag he brought with you in his hands. "I'm assuming this bag is yours too?"

"Actually it's for you." You state - he looks rather shocked for a brief moment before hiding it with a composed look and taking the gift bag.

"I'm glad." He begins.

"How so? You don't even know what it is yet."

"I thought I would've been the only one buying a gift." He slips a wrapped box out of his large coat pocket and hands it to you.

You take it gingerly, and he nods to you, implying you should open it now.

After you get the wrapping paper off you can see it's a jewellery box - a rather high-end brand.   
Not that James Wesley would settle for anything else. You open the box to see a sleek, silver necklace with your birthstone set into metal on a pendant.

"James." You say - slightly taken aback.

You'd honestly thought the man no longer had any affection for you. After the kiss, he'd never mentioned the incident and had become cold. In turn, you became snarky and short with him to deal with the situation. That night you realised you weren't the only one with deep feelings - and the subsequent distance had upset you.  

"James, this is beautiful."

"Perhaps the jeweller had you in mind when they made it. Vanessa mentioned you admiring this particular design." He smiles very slightly.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you got this for me." You smile despite your shock.

He steps closer and uses the hand that isn't on his gift bag to softly tilt up your chin. His face is close to yours and you can feel the inhale and exhale of his breath on your lips before he finally indulges, and moves his lips against yours softly. It's sweet but brief. His hand is still gently holding your face, though he pulls away all too quickly and begins to walk off to where his driver is parked.

He stops and turns, smiling right at you before speaking softly.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
